<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my love for you is no jeopardy by moonlightcanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407533">my love for you is no jeopardy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary'>moonlightcanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tog prompt fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie, t rating for the use of the word sex exactly once, this is just... incredibly sappy and self indulgent tbh! just some Quality Andromaquynh softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Playing your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch." + Andy Quỳnh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tog prompt fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my love for you is no jeopardy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you,” Andy whispered, turning her head to pepper kisses against Quỳnh’s thigh, her head resting in the other woman’s lap.</p><p>Quỳnh glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, “If you are looking for sex, I am afraid you must wait for <em>Jeopardy</em> to finish first.” </p><p>Andy snorted, the sound muffled by Quỳnh’s thigh, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t think to try to steal your attention from your one true love-” she placed another kiss atop Quỳnh’s thigh and then turned her head to look up at Quỳnh properly- “I simply wanted to remind you that you are my one true love.” </p><p>Quỳnh’s expression softened when their eyes met, a small smile tugging at her lips, it was one of her smiles reserved for Andy alone, and knowing that still made Andy’s stomach flutter even after millennia’s spent together. </p><p>Andy lifted a hand to gently cup Quỳnh’s cheek, needing the touch to reassure her that this was real- that Quỳnh was here and real and not still in the depths of the ocean. </p><p>Quỳnh leaned into the touch, and any doubt Andy had that this was some cruel dream she would be forced to awaken from vanished. </p><p>“I love you,” Andy repeated, her fingers gently rubbing across Quỳnh’s cheek, “I love you, and I will happily spend every day of the rest of our lives making sure you know this- even if it means I have to spend those days watching ridiculous American television.”</p><p>Quỳnh’s smile widened to a blindly bright grin, but almost on cue, the show returned from its commercial break, and Quỳnh’s smile turned apologetic, her eyes darting from Andy to the television. </p><p>Andy laughed softly, “Go on, my heart, I will still be here when it’s over.” </p><p>Quỳnh placed a kiss to the inside of Andy’s palm before turning her full attention back to <em>Jeopardy.</em></p><p>Andy sighed contently as Quỳnh began carding her fingers through Andy’s hair, letting her eyes drift shut as every gentle brush of Quỳnh’s fingers in her hair pulled her towards sleep.    </p><p><em>If I could spend every day like this, I would still never get enough.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>you can find me on tumblr @moonlightandromache, and as always, kudos/comments make my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>